


Su lugar está en la Resistencia

by Liarian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: Poe está convencido que Finn está enamorado de Rey.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Su lugar está en la Resistencia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [His place is with the Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015406) by [Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation)



Finn abrió los ojos despacio intentando discernir qué era esa luz roja que parpadeaba de forma intermitente. Sin mucha coordinación encendió el holo y el rostro azulado de Rey iluminó la habitación. La imagen de la chatarrera rió nerviosa.

–Me siento ridícula hablando conmigo misma... Hola Finn,– sonrió más serena –no quería irme sin antes despedirme. Siento que no hayamos tenido más tiempo para hablar pero hay algo que tengo que hacer y no

Finn tropezó en su prisa por levantarse y cogió el holograma cerrando su mano con fuerza. Sin molestarse en ponerse unos pantalones salió con la misma camiseta del día anterior. La luz azulada se escapaba entre sus dedos. La voz de Rey se entrecortó hasta no ser más que un susurro ininteligible. Finn notaba el estómago en la boca. Corría sin prestar atención a nada.

–¡Rey!– gritó golpeando con insistencia contra la puerta de la celda de Rey. –¡Rey! ¡Soy yo, Finn! ¡Abre!

Desde el otro lado no se oía nada más que silencio. Asustado por lo que podía significar, tecleó la combinación y la puerta se abrió con un crujido metálico. Era como si Rey nunca hubiera estado allí. El catre estaba completamente desnudo, sólo el colchón amarillento y una almohada casi plana.

Su mente parecía haber entrado en un bucle, asustado por lo que el holo significaba. Notaba el sudor perlándose en su frente. Había recorrido los pasillos que llevaban hasta el hangar cientos de veces pero nunca le habían parecido tan largos como en aquel instante. Notaba el suelo helado contra las plantas de sus pies. El espacio que unas horas antes había ocupado el Halcón Milenario estaba completamente desierto.

–¿Finn? ¿Todo bien?– Notó la mano de Poe contra su hombro. BB-8 cotorreaba girando a su alrededor.

–S-se ha ido– contestó como pudo entre resuellos. El pequeño holo parecía quemar contra la palma de su mano. –Poe,– lo miró sintiéndose perdido –Rey se ha ido. Se supone que somos un equipo

Aunque la Guerra había terminado, la actividad seguía siendo frenética en el hangar. El ruido de los motores era ensordecedor. Viendo el rostro de Finn, Poe no pudo evitar odiar un poco a Rey.

–Finn, amigo– Poe intentó sacarlo de su ensimismamiento –lo siento. Sé lo que Rey significa para ti pero volverá. Rey siempre vuelve.

–S-será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación– Finn se encogió de hombros clavando su mirada en sus pies descalzos.

Poe notó el movimiento bajo sus dedos. Sin mediar otra palabra, Finn se alejó dejándolo sólo con su Astrodroide.

–Parece que no eres el único del que no se ha despedido– Poe suspiró ante la indignación de BB-8. En otra ocasión hubiese disfrutado de la imagen de Finn casi desnudo en medio del hangar. Rey se había ido pero él seguía allí. –Es a Rey a quién quiere. Deja de hacerte ilusiones, Dameron.

La Batalla de Exagol había significado el principio del fin pero aún estaban lejos de dar por terminado el trabajo. Tras la caída de la Primera Orden, el caos se había extendido por el Borde Exterior. Los mercados negros parecían estar adueñándose de la economía galáctica mientras los Señores de la Guerra se enriquecían a costa de la desesperación de demasiados seres.

Finn estaba convencido que sus obligaciones hacia la Resistencia eran lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo la mayor parte del día. Por las noches, hecho un ovillo en su catre, Finn observaba el rostro de Rey. Esa noche, como tantas otras, el azul que teñía la holoimagen emborronaba el color vivaz de los ojos de Rey, dejando sólo un gris apagado.

–Soy una cobarde por no despedirme de ti en persona, pero hubieses querido venir conmigo y tu lugar está aquí, con La Resistencia.– Finn lanzó el pequeño aparato contra la pared y gritó callando la voz de Rey. El pequeño aparato se rompió en pedazos.

–¡Mierda!– se levantó de la cama. –Mierda– murmuró recogiendo las piezas esparcidas por el suelo. –No, no, no, no– el chip se había partido. –¡Mierda!– volvió a gritar con el chip inservible entre sus dedos.

Poe se despertó de golpe, incorporándose con el bláster que guardaba bajo la almohada preparado para disparar. A contraluz reconoció la silueta de Finn. Cerrando los ojos un instante, respiró hondo hasta conseguir que su pulso volviera a un ritmo normal.

–Por la Fuerza, Finn… No me des esos sustos– Poe se terminó de incorporar dejando el blaster sobre la mesilla de noche. Las manos le temblaban. –¿Qué es lo que pasa?– preguntó encendiendo las luces. El brillo lo cegó por un instante.

–No… No quería asustarte. Sólo necesitaba– Finn lo miró con una expresión extraña. –N-no pasa nada. Buenas noches, Poe.

–Finn, hay espacio para los dos si quieres– Poe se movió dejando libre uno de los lados de la cama. –¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

Finn parecía haberse quedado paralizado. Poe apenas oía nada más allá de su propio corazón palpitando. Finn asintió con la cabeza. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando al fin el peso del ex-soldado de Asalto hundió el colchón a su lado.

–No recuerdo el color de los ojos de Rey. Por más que cierre los ojos, no consigo– Finn se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. –Me daba miedo poder olvidar también los tuyos. Es estúpido.– Finn suspiró –No tendría que haber venido.

–Da igual si crees que es estúpido. Mi puerta está siempre abierta.– Poe lo acercó hacia sí, su brazo reposando sobre los hombros de Finn –Es duro estar lejos de aquellos que quieres. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado con ella, te quitó el derecho a decidir

–Parece que estoy condenado a quedarme solo– Finn suspiró –Rose también se marcha. Mi lugar está en la Resistencia, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Nunca he sido otra cosa que un soldado.

–Da igual lo que pase, siempre vas a tener un lugar a mi lado. Lo sabes, ¿v-verdad?– Poe notó su voz romperse en el último instante.

Finn asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se hundió en el colchón, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Poe se acomodó junto a él. Poe notó los dedos de Finn entrelazándose con los suyos. El ex-Soldado de Asalto lo miraba fijamente, parecía querer grabarlo en tinta indeleble en su memoria. Poe apagó las luces. En la habitación sólo se oía el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones.

–No me hubiese marchado sin ti.– Finn rompió el silencio. –Rey es lo más parecido que tengo a una familia pero

–Shh– Poe alargó el brazo y le acarició la sien –Lo hubiese entendido, Finn.

–¿Hubieses entendido el qué, Poe? ¿Qué me fuera? ¿Sin ti?– Finn parecía molesto –Rey es como una hermana para mí pero... Te quiero, Poe. Creía que lo sabías.

Su mente se quedó congelada, incapaz de entender las palabras de Finn. Su cerebro seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que no se hiciera ilusiones.

–Te quiero, Poe– Finn volvió a repetir con voz firme. –A ti. No a Rey, no a Rose. A ti.

Poe se deslizó entre las sábanas hasta acurrucarse contra el pecho de Finn. Notó los brazos del ex-Stormtrooper envolviendolo como si quisieran protegerlo del mundo.

–Soy idiota.– su risa ahogada se perdió en el escaso espacio que los separaba.


End file.
